HP And LazyTown Crossover
by RoseBillieLeannePiperTyler
Summary: After Dumbledore left and Umbridge takes over Hogwarts in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix  5th year
1. Chapter 1

**HP and LazyTown Crossover**

After Dumbledore left and Umbridge takes over Hogwarts in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (5th year)


	2. Chapter 2  Who's Who

**LazyTown**

_Stephanie – Julianna Rose Mauriello (Hermione)_

_Sportacus – Magnus Scheving_

_Robbie – Stefan Karl Stefansson_

_Stingy – Jodi Eichelberger_

_Ziggy – Guðmundur Por Karason_

_Bessie – Julie Westwood_

_Trixie – Sarah Burgess_

_Milford – David Matthew Feldman_

_Pixel – Kobie Powell_

**S Club 7**

_Rachel Stephens - Tamara Barrett_

_Bradley McIntosh - Jacob Lee_

_Tina Barrett - Hermione Spearitt-Granger_

_Jon Lee - Phillip Cattermole_

_Hannah Spearitt - Jasmine O'Meara_

_Paul Cattermole - Richard Stephens_

_Jo O'Meara - Brianna McIntosh_


	3. Chapter 3 Scene 1

**Scene 1**

Magnus walked into the Great Hall looking for his friend, Julianna or rather Hermione with Umbridge following and arguing.

"Mr Scheving, I must insist that you leave the school grounds. You have no right to be here!" She screeched rather loudly.

Fudge then joins them as he had a meeting with Umbridge after dinner was over.

"And I insist that I do as it was organised many months ago with the minister himself along with Professor Dumbledore."

"But Mr Scheving there is no student in Hogwarts called Julianna Rose Mauriello."

He just ignores her and in turn speaks directly to Fudge "Hello there Minister. Can you please tell Madam Umbridge that it was organised with you months ago."

Fudge looked shocked at being spoken to. "Certainly Mr Scheving." He turned to Umbridge. "It was all completely organised last year between myself, Mr Scheving and Dumbledore."

She looked aghast. "But Minister. There is simply no one called Julianna Mauriello."

Magnus just shook his head in disbelief before speaking. "Madam Umbridge, there is such thing as a stage name which is what the name Julianna Rose Mauriello is for that actress. You know her by a different name and you'll find that she's in the hall right now. Both the Minister and I know her real name as we did make the plan last year."

"Well! What's her name? How do I know who you are talking about when you don't say?"

"I believe you know her as Hermione."

"You don't mean Hermione Granger?"

"Yep, I am. It's our friends Julie Westwood and Sarah Burgess's birthday and they both want Maya there so it was organised so she could after all it is the weekend."


	4. Chapter 4 Scene 2

**Scene 2**

While Fudge, Umbridge and Magnus were arguing about Magnus' friend Julianna, all the students in the hall was listening in on them including two thirds of the Trio.

When they heard the real name of Magnus' friend Harry nudged Hermione who hadn't been listening "Hey 'Mione, there's a guy there with Umbridge and Fudge and he just said Hermione and Umbridge clarified with your surname name and he said yes."

She turned and looked to see who it was and gasped "It's an old friend of mine, Magnus Scheving. We organised a party for a couple of friends of ours, Julie and Sarah, as it's their birthdays this weekend. Julie's is on Saturday 4th February and Sarah's is on Sunday 5th February. David and Kobie's was last week while Stefan and Guðmundur is next week so we're doing it right in the middle of the six as always."

"Bloody hell 'Mione, why'd you never tell us about them." Asked Ron, rudely.

"I guess you can say I forgot." She laughed.

"Hey Hermione" shouted Dean, "Professor Umbridge is calling for you, you know."

"Thanks Dean," Hermione looked up to the three adults then said "They want me to up to them." She giggled lightly then bit her lip as she stood up and walked over.


	5. Chapter 5 Scene 3

**Scene 3**

She gets up and walks slowly over to the three standing, "Hey Magnus, Minister Fudge, Professor Umbridge. What's up?"

"Nothing Julianna, err Hermione, unless you've forgot all about both Julie and Sarah's birthdays." Said Magnus.

"I thought it was next week for some reason. Just kidding!" She joked then asked "Oh another thing, I though Stefan was coming with you, didn't he?"

"He did but didn't want to leave the airship. The wuss, besides Jodi is with him. She's probably tormenting him too!" He laughed.

A 5th and 6th person joined them and it was none other than the man himself Stefan Karl Stefánsson along with their close friend Jodi Eichelberger. "Magnus, what's taking so long you know I don't like being on that damn airship as it is. Jodi's bored as well." He sees Hermione, says "Hello Julianna."

Jodi simply runs to Hermione, shouting out "Julianna!" and hugs her tightly around the waist to which Hermione replied "Jodi!"

Everyone just laughs at Jodi's antics and Hermione's reply including both Hermione and Jodi themselves.

All of a sudden, the eldest Creevey brother shouts out "Did you really do that kids show a few years ago called LazyTown?"

"As a matter of fact, yes we all did. In fact if it weren't for the luck of finding Hermione to play the part of Stephanie Meanswell, the town majors niece, the show may have not been aired in the first place as I couldn't find someone who matched my ideal characteristics for her." Answered Magnus.

"And Colin, the pink hair was actually real." added Hermione, laughing sweetly.

"But you're hair's brown in colour not pink." He whined in protest.

Fudge stepped in "That may be so Mr Creevey but Miss Granger has actually been using a glamour to hide certain things since the start of her first year in Hogwarts and fully entering the magical world."

"Like what, Minister?" shouted Malfoy.

Hermione replied "Like how I normally look, I mean you would probably do the same if a guy who is like 30 or 40 years your senior tries hitting on you when you're 9 years old."

He looked disgusted "That is so wrong, it's like they'd be old enough to be your dad."

Magnus conferred with Fudge then said to Hermione "Why not show them to stop any questions as to why the glamour was used."

She huffed lightly then said jokingly "Fine big bro, I will. That is, if they want me to?"

"Well?" Fudge addressed the students.

They all answered as one "Yeah!"

Again she huffed, "Fine!"

She removed her school robe to reveal that underneath she was wearing denim shorts over black lace edged leggings and black spaghetti strap tank top that didn't seem to fit her properly, along with black sneakers.

Picking up her wand, she did the counter to what most of the upper years recognised as the most sophisticated glamour charm that was currently possible at that point in time.

The glamour dropped away to show a girl who looked a lot older than her actual age. Looking as though she was in her early 20s probably about 25 instead of a sweet 16 like she is with long deep pink hair tied loosely in a side pony than hung over her shoulder and a side fringe which fell the same way as the pony. Also the clothes that she had on seemed to fit her better than it had before.

Everyone was in astounded at the changes that had occurred in terms of Hermione's usual plain appearance that was hidden under the glamour.

They all jolted out of the stupor when her giggled sentence broke through to be mentally processed by them all. "Hey Malfoy! Close your mouth, you look like a fish with that gobsmacked expression." Much to his shock and all the students in the hall as well, not expecting that comment.

He did quickly when everyone in the hall, student and staff alike, began laughing including Fudge, Umbridge and Magnus in the centre.


	6. Chapter 6 Scene 4

**Scene 4**

When they all finally finished, Stefan and Jodi then spoke up together "Hey Julianna, err, Hermione. Since we missed your birthday, we wanted to give you this now. It's from me and Stefan (me and Jodi), we would have sent it to you but wanted to do it personally instead so we decided to wait til now. Sorry!"

"Awe! Thanks guys, you didn't have to." She opened it to find a gorgeous silver necklace with a two part pendant. The back part was a silver heart that was inlaid with diamantes while the front part had the outline of a heart which is exactly the same size as the back with a number 16 cut out in the middle which overlaid the back part so some of the diamantes showed through the spaces. "Would you fasten it for me, Stefan."

"Sure." He clipped in place on her neck.


	7. Chapter 7 Scene 5

**Scene 5**

Everyone jumped when they heard a loud ringing and wondered what it was. It was revealed to be a mobile phone which Hermione pulled out of the pocket in the shorts and answered. She began by talking in English but switched to Icelandic when she heard who was on the other end.

_"Hello, who's speaking?"_

_"__Hey Julianna, það Guðmundur. Ég hef reynt hringir Magnús, Stefan og Jodi en enginn þeirra hefur svarað. Ég reyndi þig á burt tækifæri sem þú vilt svara sem ég feginn að þú did.__ (Hey Julianna, it's Guðmundur. I've tried ringing Magnus, Stefan and Jodi but none of them have answered. I tried you on the off chance that you'd answered which I'm glad you did.)"_

_"__Ó og hvers vegna er það? Hefur eitthvað farið úrskeiðis? (Oh and why is that? Has something gone wrong?)"_

_"Ég giska á að þú getur sagt að það hefur. Skálanum við pantað fyrir veisluna hefur lokað og stofu hefur verið seld þannig að við höfum hvergi að halda raunverulegan aðila nema við að raða það út núna. (I guess you can say that it has. The hall we booked for the party has closed down and the hall has been sold so we have nowhere to hold the actual party unless we can sort it out now.)"_

_"__Bíddu, ég spyrja ráðherra hvort hann hefur einhverjar hugmyndir um hvar við gátum að halda það. (Hang on, I'll ask the Minister if he has any ideas as to where we could hold it.)"_

"Magnus that was Guðmundur. He said that he called you, Stefan and Jodi but none of you answered his call so he called me on the off chance that I would answer and I'd be with you."

"Why what's happened?"

"Well the hall that we had booked for the party closed down and has been sold now so we have no location to have the party. So have you any idea as to where it could be held."

"Not right now."

The minister butted in. "If you don't mind that Hogwarts students could be included, you could hold it here. It is for your friend and they're friends of Hermione's who is a student here so it'd be alright."

"Also it would give those in 5th and 7th years something else to think about other than their OWLs and NEWTs exams." Added Umbridge to what Fudge had said.

Magnus thought about this then asked the students in the hall "Would you all like that. A party for someone you don't really know."

Everyone shouted "Yeah!" Seamus added "A party is a party in any situation right!"

They all just started laughing at his comment which they thought was so true.

"Thank you Minister, Professor." She lifted the phone up again so she could tell Guðmundur, _"Góðar fréttir Guðmundur, þá erum við að stað til að halda aðila. Það er að fara að vera í Hogwarts kóla skólanum mínum og allir nemendur með. Magnús mun koma fyrir þig í tíma til að setja upp á meðan ég afvegaleiða Julie og Sarah líklega að fara inn í Hogsmeade með þeim. (Good news Guðmundur, We've got a place to hold the party. It's going to be at my school Hogwarts as well as all the student included. Magnus will come for you in time to set up while I'll distract Julie and Sarah probably going into Hogsmeade with them.)_

_"Alright takk fyrir það Julianna, bara hringur þegar Magnús er á leið sína svo ég geti fengið stelpurnar tilbúinn að fara. (Alright thanks for that Julianna, just ring when Magnus is on his way so I can get the girls ready to leave.)_

_"__Bless Guðmundur. (Bye Guðmundur.)"_

_"Kveðja Julianna. (Goodbye Julianna.)"_

She cuts off saying. "Magnus, Guðmundur knows whats happening so make sure one of us rings him as your leaving to pick them up so he can make sure both Julie and Sarah are ready and waiting for you. As well as David, Kobie and himself of course."

The students slowly left the hall after Hermione said "Oh and for the party wear anything you like, that being wizarding clothes like dress robes or muggle clothes like t-shirt, leggings and jeans. It's up to you as I know Julie, Sarah, David, Kobie and myself will be wearing muggle clothes most likely as that is what we are comfortable in."

Magnus, Stefan and Jodi all added together "As are we!" then burst out laughing.


	8. Chapter 8 Scene 6

**Scene 6**

Still in the hall Dennis asked "Do you remember any of the songs from the show that you did."

Magnus answered "Sure we do, I mean we did practise them a lot especially Stefan because on the flight over in the airship, he fell asleep and quietly sang one of the ones he did called 'Master of Disguises'. I think because we had practised them so much, they practically etched themselves onto our brains. Which one was you thinking of."

"I think it's called 'There's Always A Way' that Hermione sings as Stephanie. It's in the episode 'Defeeted', I believe." Dennis said.

Magnus turned to Hermione saying, "Do you remember that one?" She nodded, "Would you mind singing it if that's what they want."

"Sure, I've still got the backing music for all the songs along with the full version that includes the lyrics." She replied.

Stefan looked to everyone in the Great Hall and asked "Well?" to which came a loud "YES!"

Hermione started the music then sang after the intro had played.

* * *

><p><em>If things don't work out like u want this time around<em>

_You can try to turn the problem upside down_

_There's no use in crying_

_You gotta keep in trying_

_Because in the end you will discover_

_There is always a way_

_You gotta know you can make it_

_There is always a way_

_You gotta know you can make it_

_There is always a way_

_You gotta believe in yourself_

_Soon you'll be shining_

_Cause you never stop truing_

_Really believe there is always a way_

_Always a way_

_You gotta know you can make it_

_There is always a way_

_You gotta believe it_

_You gotta believe it_

_Always a way_

_Always a way_

_You gotta know you can make it_

_There is always a way_

_You gotta believe in yourself_

_Soon you'll be shining_

_Cause you never stop trying_

_Really believe there is always a way_

* * *

><p>She finished, seeing shocked looks on all faces with the exception of Magnus, Stefan and Jodi who had been there when it was recorded for the episode 'Defeeted'.<p>

Looking round, Hermione asked "Any others before the hall has to be set up for the party later on tonight?"

Cho Chang shouted up, "Do you know one called 'I Can Move' but I don't have a clue as to which episode? I heard the Creevey brothers talking about it the other day."

Dennis answered before Hermione could "It's from my all-time favourite episode in the LazyTown series 'Dancing Duel'! Will you do the dance as well, please?"

Hermione looked at Magnus as the dance did involve him as well. He nodded so they both replied "Sure!"

Umbridge butted in this time, "You can use the stage in front of the staff table if that is a big enough space for what you need."

It was so Hermione gave the phone to Jodi and quickly got in position with Magnus.

As soon as they were ready, Jodi started the music for 'I Can Move'.

* * *

><p><em>Woke up this morning, got out of bed<em>

_Couldn't move at all_

_I heard a warning ringing in my head_

_You'd better stop or you are gonna fall_

_I love to dance but I can't move now_

_Splits are giving me the fits_

_My legs are heavy_

_They must weigh a ton_

_I'm one stiff Steffie and it's no fun_

_'Cause I can't run or jump or dance or kick_

_I'll practise longer I'm never gonna stop_

_Then I might have a chance_

_I'm feeling stronger, I'll make it to the top_

_Here I come, I'm really gonna dance_

_I love to dance and I can move now_

_And even turn and do the split_

* * *

><p>Magnus asked "Anymore?"<p>

This time it was one of Hermione's best friend Harry that spoke up "What about 'Time to Play' from the 'Little Sportacus episode. It's the one my cousin watched the most, mainly because the athletic character Sportacus was played by someone nearer to 'Mione's age as Stephanie."

Magnus looked pensive "But the person who played Little Sportacus isn't here is he?"

He was nudged by Hermione who stated "Can't you remember the name of the one who played the part?"

Thinking back, Magnus commented "Yeah, I think he was called Colin. Colin Liam Creevey, I think his full name was."

Colin looked shocked as he sat silently at the Gryffindor table then spoke up as he snapped out of his daze "Is that why we got on straight away Hermione? Because you remembered me from that single episode."

Hermione simply giggled, "Yep, I had recognised you immediately from when we filmed that episode but because of having the glamour in place, you couldn't recognise me!"

"Wow, but I don't think I remember how the dance went." He murmured.

"You'll be fine, Colin. I mean come on, you said you couldn't do any gymnastics but after a single session with Magnus teaching you, you did brilliantly with it. Besides most of your part was shooting in the basketball net in time with the music while I had to do a cheerleading routine on the beat."

"Alright then, I'll do it if you are!"

Hermione nodded then conjured up a basketball and a net for them to use.

Cho's friend Marietta Edgecombe asked what they were that she had conjured up just then to which came the answer of a muggle basketball and net.

* * *

><p><em>Time to play<em>

_Let your body move_

_Let's shoot some hoops_

_You're rockin' steady_

_Stand up straight_

_Focus on the goal_

_You're on a roll_

_And now you're ready to play_

_It's time to bring your game_

_Time to take your aim_

_And make it all the way_

_If you always give a little more_

_Shoot and score_

_And don't stop trying_

_Then you'll be the best that you can be_

_I guarantee_

_That you'll be flying high!_

_Fly!_

_Don't stop now_

_You know what to do_

_It's up to you_

_'Cause now you're going to play_

_You're really in the zone_

_It's time to start the show_

_And take it all the way_

_If you always give a little more_

_Shoot and score_

_And don't stop trying_

_Then you'll be the best that you can be_

_I guarantee_

_That you'll be flying high!_

_High!_

_High!_

* * *

><p>"Any more? These will be the last two then we can do Bing Bang which is shown at the end of every episode just before the closing credits!" questioned Magnus to everyone.<p>

Surprisingly it's Daphne Greengrass that shout out, "Have you got the one that Stephanie sings on her own after they all fall out with one another the day before Sportacus' birthday."

Her friend Tracy Davies added "I think it's called 'We will be friends' from the episode 'Birthday Surprise'."

Hermione commented "You mean the solo that I'm singing while looking at the photo album in what appears to be a bedroom. That's one of the last I did as Stephanie Phillipa Meanswell and I find that is definitely the most tender of all the song I did."

She starts the music as she sits on the edge of the stage with Magnus, Stefan and Jodi all joining her. The boys either side while Jodi was knelt behind her.

Softly in time to music, Hermione began to sing.

* * *

><p><em>(1234) (1234)<em>

_What if good friends_

_Just don't wanna be friends_

_But you need to believe_

_It's not really the end._

_And you've been pulled apart_

_But you know in your heart_

_That you wanna reach out_

_But don't know where to start_

_I really regret_

_The things that we've said_

_It's hard to forget_

_But I hope that_

_We will be friends_

_Tomorrow_

_Right to the end_

_And then we will_

_Wipe away tears and sorrow_

_If we can be friends again_

_Oooooh!_

_(1234)_

_Remember the way_

_We would hang out all day_

_And whatever we did_

_Always turned out okay_

_One thing is for sure_

_And everyone knows_

_That we should stay close_

_And I hope that_

_We will be friends_

_Tomorrow_

_Right to the end_

_And then we will_

_Wipe away tears and sorrow_

_If we can be friends_

_I know_

_It's true_

_Nothing can last forever_

_But still, I feel_

_This friendship will last_

_Just like in the past_

_We will be friends_

_Tomorrow_

_Right to the end_

_And then we will_

_Wipe away tears and sorrow_

_If we can be friends_

_If we can be friends_

_Again!_

* * *

><p>All the females and several of the males, teacher and student alike, looked like they wanted to cry being moved by that song.<p>

Speaking up, Professor McGonagall asked "Wasn't there one about education in one of the episodes. 'School Scam' was it?"

"You mean the song 'I Like Learning' from the episode 'School Scam' which was the only one that featured the kids going to school?" replied Magnus, looking towards her. She nodded. "Julianna, Jodi, think you can do it on your own?"

Jodi commented "Sure, I'll do Kobie's part as Pixel because Sarah's as Trixie always followed mine as Stingy so Julianna is best doing that one."

Julianna (Hermione) simply started the music for 'I Like Learning' on her mobile phone as Jodi slipped down to sit between her and Stefan, leaving Magnus on the other side of her so they were all in a single line.

* * *

><p><em>[Stingy]<em>

_I like learning 1, 2, 3's_

_For quick calculations_

_[Trixie]_

_I like learning A, B, C's_

_For reading education_

_[Stingy and Trixie]_

_Everyday we gather lots of new information_

_We love school_

_[Stephanie]_

_I like learning history_

_It tells us where we came from_

_[Pixel]_

_I like learning instruments_

_[Ziggy]_

_Like beating on a big drum_

_[Stephanie and Pixel]_

_Everyday we learn about the earth and nature_

_We love school_

_[Stephanie, then echoed by the others]_

_Every time we learn_

_Our wheels start to turn_

_Every fact we know_

_Helps our mind to grow_

_[Stingy]_

_I like learning science stuff_

_Like what's in the ocean_

_[Trixie]_

_Or learning what will happen_

_When we put a ball in motion_

_[Pixel]_

_I like learning all about the stars and the planets_

_[All]_

_We like learning 1, 2, 3's_

_For quick calculations_

_We like learning A, B, C's_

_For reading education_

_[Stephanie]_

_I like when I'm learning something new_

_And so will you_

_Let's start learning something new today_

* * *

><p>They all clapped as the girls finished. Then Magnus commented that they may need a bigger space for when he and Julianna do Bing Bang as he really didn't want to kick anyone by accident and neither did she. Professor McGonagall helped them with that by temporarily expanding the space on the stage while they quickly got into position.<p>

At a nod from Hermione as she said "This is the full version of the song", Jodi started the music for Bing Bang on Hermione's phone.

* * *

><p><em>Bing Bang Diggariggadong,<em>

_The first thing that I say after I wake up._

_Bing Bang Diggariggadong,_

_I say those words before I go to sleep._

_Get on up it's time to dance, Yeah!_

_It's so much fun being up on our feet._

_So, we go up, up, do the jump, move around and clap your hands together._

_Down, down, turn around, having fun is what it's all about._

_So, we go up, up, do the jump, move around and clap your hands together._

_Down, down, turn around, having fun is what it's all about._

_(Count of 12 steady beats)_

_Bing Bang Diggariggadong,_

_Funny words I say when I am dancing._

_Bing Bang Diggariggadong,_

_Silly words that can mean anything._

_Get on up it's time to dance, Yeah!_

_It's so much fun being up on our feet._

_So, we go up, up, do the jump, move around and clap your hands together._

_Down, down, turn around, having fun is what it's all about._

_So, we go up, up, do the jump, move around and clap your hands together._

_Down, down, turn around, having fun is what it's all about._

_(Others echo each line)_

_So, we go up, up, do the jump, move around and clap your hands together._

_Down, down, turn around, having fun is what it's all about._

_Ohh ohh_

_One, two, me and you, move around and clap your hands together._

_Three, four, all the more, having fun is what it's all about_

_So, we go up, up, do the jump, move around and clap your hands together._

_Down, down, turn around, having fun is what it's all about._

_Ohh ohh_

_One, two, me and you, move around and clap your hands together._

_Three, four, all the more, having fun is what it's all about_

_(Echo ends)_

_What it's all about_

_What it's all about_

* * *

><p>They all clapped as Hermione and Magnus finished dancing to the song, holding the final position as the last few bars played.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Scene 7

**Scene 7**

Standing up separately again, they were then interrupted by several aurors that had accompanied the Minister to Hogwarts bringing in six people who all looked to be the same age as Hermione and many of those in fifth year.

"Sir, these six were found trying to enter the castle. The one they called Jo said they were coming to see their friend Tina.

One of the three girls spoke up, "I told you, she's known better as Hermione."

Hermione looked at the girl who had spoken then exclaimed "Brianna!"

Everyone jumped at this then she continued "Tamara, Jasmine. Is that the boys; Jacob, Phillip and Richard? Wow!"

"Sure are sweetheart!" commented Jacob.

The Minister looked perturbed at this and asked "Do you know them all Miss Granger like I assume you do so what with you knowing all of their names."

She laughed "That's right Minister, I do know them all very well, they're like brothers and sisters to me like Jodi and the guys from the LazyTown series are."

Speaking to everyone in the hall, she asked "Those of you that know the kinds of music that are in the muggle world, do you recognise the band name 'S Club 7'?

Dean shouted back "Yeah, they're the most popular youth band especially with their songs 'Reach' and 'S Club Party'!"

"Well, what do think of these guys then? They're all but one member of that band." She asked at large, much to the shock of all those who knew about muggle music.

Marietta said, confused "But none of the names that you used are the same as what those in 'S Club 7' are called?"

"It's because they've used a stage name instead of their real names for the band which was why Hermione called them by their real names just now, right?" added Luna, much to the surprise of everyone but Hermione and band members.

The aurors quickly let go of the teens and they all moved to join Hermione who stood on the stage.

"The blonde girl was right about our names, we did use a stage name like Hermione did when she was a part of the LazyTown team. What's your name?" asked Tamara.

She smirked, "Why don't you ask Hermione? Then again it's as easy for me to. It's Luna Lovegood."

Draco Malfoy and Ron Weasley shouted out simultaneously, "So who's who in the band? Much to the laughter of everyone in the hall in terms of synchronising unintentionally.

Hermione quickly conferred with the others then said "We'll say our real names followed by what we are best known as in 'S Club 7'"

"I'm Tamara Barrett and I'm best known as Rachel Stephens in the band." Said Tamara.

"I'm Richard Stephens and I'm best known as Paul Cattermole in the band." Said Richard.

"I'm Phillip Cattermole and I'm best known as Jon Lee in the band." Said Phillip.

"I'm Jacob Lee and I'm best known as Bradley McIntosh in the band." Said Jacob.

"I'm Brianna McIntosh and I'm best known as Jo O'Meara in the band." Said Brianna.

"I'm Jasmine O'Meara and I'm best known as Hannah Spearitt in the band." Said Jasmine.

"And last but not least as you know I'm Hermione Spearitt-Granger and I'm best known as Tina Barrett in 'S Club 7." Finished Hermione.

Everyone just looked shocked at what had been revealed by who most thought to be a quiet bookworm that was actually a professional actress, dancer and singer at that.


	10. Chapter 10 Scene 8

**Scene 8**

As everyone got over what had been revealed about Hermione, it was Millicent Bulstrode who called out next. About muggle music surprisingly. "Will you show us all the two songs that Dean Thomas shouted out earlier?"

The band quickly conferred and agreed but before they did, allowed Hermione a chance to get a drink as she was quite thirsty after singing six songs with only a short break between each.

Getting her phone from Jodi, Hermione changed the memory card that contained the songs for LazyTown for the one with S Club 7 songs on.

Passing it back to Jodi saying S Club Party first as the seven singer/dancers got into position.

* * *

><p><em>S Club<em>

_Gettin' down tonight, a come on, yeah_

_Gettin' down tonight, uh huh, everybody_

_Get down tonight_

_S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)_

_Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)_

_S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)_

_Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)_

_Finally Friday night_

_Feelin' kinda good, lookin' alright_

_Gotta get movin', can't be late_

_Gotta get groovin', just can't wait (ho!)_

_Get the feeling (get the feeling)_

_Push the ceiling (push the ceiling)_

_Player hater (player hater)_

_Get ready everybody 'cos here we go!_

_S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)_

_Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)_

_S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)_

_Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)_

_O-oh O-oh! Throw your hands in the air_

_O-oh O-oh! Like you just don't care_

_O-oh O-oh! There's a party over here_

_O-oh O-oh! There's a party over there_

_Tina's doing her dance_

_Jon's looking for romance_

_Paul's getting down on the floor_

_While Hannah's screaming out for more (ooh hoo!)_

_Wanna see Bradley swing_

_Wanna see Rachel do her thing_

_Then we got Jo, she's got the flow_

_Get ready everybody 'cos here we go!_

_S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)_

_Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)_

_S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)_

_Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)_

_O-oh O-oh! Throw your hands in the air_

_O-oh O-oh! Like you just don't care_

_O-oh O-oh! There's a party over here_

_O-oh O-oh! There's a party over there_

_O-oh O-oh! Throw your hands in the air_

_O-oh O-oh! Like you just don't care_

_O-oh O-oh! There's a party over here_

_O-oh O-oh! There's a party over there_

_Ghetto boys, make some noise!_

_Hoochie mamas, show your nanas!_

_S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)_

_Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)_

_S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)_

_Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)_

_S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)_

_Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)_

_S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)_

_Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)_

_S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)_

_Gonna take you high (shake your body from side to side)_

_S Club (there ain't no party like an S Club party)_

_Gonna show you how (everybody get down tonight)_

* * *

><p>They quickly took a breather then got in place to do Reach. Again Jodi started the music for them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>[Jo]<em>

_When the world, leaves you feeling blue_

_You can count on me, I will be there for you_

_[Bradley]_

_When it seems, all you hopes and dreams_

_Are a million miles away, I will re-assure you_

_[All]_

_We've got to all stick together_

_Good friends, there for each other_

_Never ever forget that_

_I've got you and you've got me, so_

_Reach for the stars_

_Climb every mountain higher_

_Reach for the stars_

_Follow your hearts desire_

_Reach for the stars_

_And when that rainbow's shining over you_

_That's when your dreams will all come true_

_[Paul]_

_Don't believe in all that you've been told_

_The sky's the limit you can reach your goal_

_No-one knows just what the future holds_

_There ain't nothing you can't be_

_There's a whole world at your feet_

_I said reach_

_[Jo]_

_Climb every mountain (reach)_

_Reach for the moon (reach)_

_Follow that rainbow_

_And your dreams will all come true_

_[All]_

_Reach for the stars_

_Climb every mountain higher_

_Reach for the stars_

_Follow your hearts desire_

_Reach for the stars_

_And when that rainbow's shining over you_

_That's when your dreams will all come true_

_Reach for the stars_

_Climb every mountain higher_

_Reach for the stars_

_Follow your hearts desire_

_Reach for the stars_

_And when that rainbow's shining over you_

_That's when your dreams will all come true_

_Reach for the stars_

_Climb every mountain higher [fade to finish]_

* * *

><p>Shockingly, this time it was Pansy Parkinson who asked about a song that she had heard talked about. "Is 'Never Had A Dream' one that you have done? I heard Finch-Fletchly talking about it."<p>

Brianna answered her, "Kinda yeah, it's one that I recorded as Jo O'Meara but these guys acted as back-up singers for it so it was released as both a solo under my stage name and as a group under S Club 7 as we were all a part of making it."

"Will you sing it for us please?" asked Justin.

She nodded saying sure after conferring with the rest of the band on their choice.

Jodi located 'Never Had A Dream Come True' in Hermione's phone on the memory card she had inserted and started it once they were all ready.

* * *

><p>[Jo, with the rest of S Club 7 in the brackets]<p>

_Everybody's got something they had to leave behind_

_One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time_

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)_

_How it could be now or might have been (or might have been)_

_All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be with you_

_Somewhere in my memory I've lost all sense of time_

_And tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)_

_How it should be now or might have been (or might have been)_

_Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget_

_There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)_

_Because love is a strange and funny thing (and funny thing)_

_No matter how I try and I try_

_I just can't say goodbye_

_no no no no_

_I never had a dream come true_

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say (never found the words to say)_

_You're the one I think about each day (you're the one I think about each day)_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be_

_with you_

* * *

><p>Everyone applauded as they finished including the Minister, Magnus and Jodi. So did Stefan but only after Jodi elbowed him because of his shock at the fact that Hermione was also in a band.<p> 


End file.
